A Warm Bed and Candle light
by curraheesledgehammernuwanda
Summary: Jack and Aliena have a midnight rendez-vous. Smut ensues.


Disclaimer: Hey y'all, just letting you know that I don't own Pillars of the Earth…or Eddie Redmayne… which makes me sad because he is such a cinnamon roll and was flawless in fantastic beasts. If y'all haven't seen it GO WATCH IT NOW!

I heard a soft knock at my door. It was midnight. I was puzzled. Slowly, I crept out of bed and to the door. Unlocking it, I felt a pang in my chest. I opened it a crack to find a patch of red hair near my face. I smiled.

"Jack!"

Flinging the door open, I grabbed his shirt sleeve and yanked him inside.

When I glanced up at his face, he was smiling.

"Jack, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to-"

"I love you."

My breath halted.

"What?"

"You heard me. I love you."

He reached for me and cupped my face in his hands.

I closed my eyes and exhaled softly.

"Jack, I love you too."

I felt his thumb run across my bottom lip. Grinning inwardly, I ran my tongue along the seam of his thumb. Jack's breath quickened and I stopped, pulling away to gaze at his flushed face.

"I want you," he murmured quietly.

I stood on my tiptoes, running my fingers over his heated cheeks.

Jack grabbed me by the waist and pulled me flush against him. I felt his growing erection against my belly; I moaned softly.

"Jack," I whispered.

"I love you."

He ran his fingers over my collarbone.

"I want to make love to you, darling."

Bending down, he kissed the back of my ear while slowly untying my night shift.

'I'm afraid, Jack."

Immediately, he stopped what he was doing and raised his eyes to mine. His brow furrowed.

"William Hamleigh, he-he-"

"Did he hurt you?"

Slowly, with tears starting to well, I nodded.

Jack pulled me close as I cried on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and muttered countless apologies in my ears. His soft, warm breath against my skin comforted me.

"When you kissed me in the forest that one day, I-I was afraid because I wanted yoou to do it to me too."

I turned my cheek away from him, trying to hide my embarrassment.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eye.

"I love you, Aliena. And there's nothing that could ever happen that would make me stop loving you."

I inhaled sharply.

"Do you really mean that, Jack?" I ran my fingers along his face as a blind man would. Unsure, curious. I swept the pad of my thumb against his cheek and wrapped my fingers briefly around his nose. I counted each freckle with my fingertip.

"Every word, Aliena. Every word."

I felt my face heat up and I let my gaze fall to the base of his throat. His beautiful pale throat that encased so much emotion and said so few words. But the words that he did choose to say were just as flawless as his sculptures.

I lifted my fingers to the collar of his tunic.

I was nervous.

What if he didn't like what he saw?

"Jack, I'm not-"

"Stop."

He took my hand and held it for a moment before slowly guiding it underneath his tunic. I jumped. He rested our intertwined palms over his heart. It was pounding. I had never thought about how warm flesh was until I had met Jack.

"You're burning," I whispered.

He smirked at me.

"That's what happens when you have red hair."

I giggled and swatted him.

Slowly, cautiously, I untangled my hand from his and ran it down his tunic to the hem before wrapping my fingers around his belt.

He placed on hand around mine, using the other to unbuckle it. He let it slip through his grip, the final clang against the floor awoke us to what we were about to do.

"Aliena-"

"I love you."

He grinned.

"I've never done this before." he said quietly.

I tucked my fingers beneath his tunic, barely stroking the skin of his stomach. Jack closed his eyes and gulped. He moved up, taking his tunic off before dropping it to the floor. I lowered my eyes and sighed. He was stunning. Freckles were spread out all across his torso, shoulders, and chest. I pulled him closer and kissed his navel as he bunched up my night gown. Beads of sweat began to fall down my back; I was heady with desire. He untied the top of my gown and pushed it apart. His eyes dilated and a whining sound came from the back of his throat. He bent down and inhaled the scent of my skin. His lips formed patterns across my skin. He kissed my cheek, my lips, then my jaw, making his way to my neck and eventually the base of my throat. I played with his hair, reveling in his fiery curls wading through my fingers. He kissed the tip of my ear and moaned against me when I brushed a thumb across his nipple. He became frantic, taking my skin between his teeth and wrapping my waist around his arms. He nipped my collar bone before lifting my torso up to his mouth. With my back arched and breasts vaulted, all I could see was a wisp of his crimson hair. He puffed his breath against my stomach; I shivered violently. With his palms pressed flat against my back, he moved his head back up to my chest.

"Do you want me to now?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

Jack smiled delicately and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

He leaned forward, looming over me, his sweet shadow dancing across the wall from the candle light. We pressed our foreheads together, rubbing noses; my eyes crinkled and I almost laughed. He brushed his lips across my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Be gentle with me, Jack?"

"I would never do anything but."

Slowly, he placed his hands on my waist and kissed me. I gasped in his mouth as he pulled me close, hip to hip, his chest against mine. He pattered his fingers down my clothed back and I reached up to touch his hair, allowing his red locks to slip through the spaces between my fingers. He sighed hushedly; his palms roamed towards the junction between my neck and shoulder. His lips found a sensitive spot and stayed there. He was so gentle and so light, it almost felt as if his lips were the feather of a lone bird. He nipped my flesh softly, trailing his mouth down my arms and up to my neck, biting the smooth flesh at the base. I moaned while biting my lip, my body beginning to react to Jack's ministration. I felt his hand slither up to cup my cheek.

"Look at me… I want to see you."

Reluctantly, I turned my head to meet his gaze.

He laughed quietly and brushed his lips against mine once more.

"What are you laughing at?" I mumbled to him as he backed us up towards the bed.

"Nothing," he laughed again, "it's just that you're beautiful."

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest.

"And you, sir, are the most-Jack!"

I squealed as he unceremoniously flung us onto the bed.

We both laughed in spite of ourselves and clutched each other's arms.

When the humor ended, we gazed into each other's eyes. Jack didn't blink.

He wrapped a piece of my hair around his finger before stooping down to kiss my nose.

"What was that for?" I murmured into his shoulder as he began cradling me in his arms.

He only smiled and kissed me on the lips, tongue running against the opening of my mouth.

"Be gentle," I quietly reminded him before he rubbed his nose against the curve of my breast. I moaned loudly as his mouth sucked around my breast. I plunged my fingers into his hair, holding him in place, clutching him for support. He lifted his head for a moment, staring at my nipples. They ached and hardened under his gaze.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

His face grew red, unwavering, glowing deliciously.

"They're just so…rosy. Your nipples."

My face blanched.

"Jack Jackson, stop saying those things!"

I turned my head in mortification.

"You like when I talk like that."

"I do not!"

He grinned and placed his mouth back on my breast.

All remaining thoughts of anger left me as his tongue latched onto my budding nipple, circling it with wet dew over and over. He drove me wild with anticipation and I squirmed underneath him, clawing at his shoulders and back to try and ground the sensations that I felt.

"Oh, Jack!" my back arched up to him, his teeth grazing over my left nipple as his right hand caressed my breast.

He switched his attention to my other breast, pampering me as I felt another wave of ecstasy brewing beneath the horizon. I let my hand trail down to his trousers and rubbed him through his pants. He groaned mournfully and removed his mouth from my breasts. In a heady cloud, he shoved his pants down, discarding them on the floor. My breath got stuck in my throat. I was almost too shy to look. He was a bit long and had a nice girth with a blazing patch of hair at the base. My core shook and ached for him. Delicately, I ran my fingertips over him and he jerked, groaning at my touch.

"Tell me what you want."

His eyes widened and his face flushed but he nodded.

I knelt while stroking him and pressed my thumb against his tip.

"Oh, Aliena." he grunted.

My breath became shorter and placed my lips at his tip.

"Run-run your t-tongue over me."

Slowly, I explored how he tasted from top to bottom. Jack whined loudly and held my head in place, running his fingers frantically through my hair.

"Now-p-p-put me in your m-mouth."

The warm gush of his pre cum was the first thing I tasted. He bucked his hips against me and groaned loudly. I ran my tongue across his underside, tip, as far as I could reach. And he tasted divine. Like a god of virility. My core grew wet from the thought that all of this was caused by me.

"Aliena, I-I-" Jack shouted, his face in painful bliss, as he spilled his seed into my mouth, pumping his glorious cream onto my tongue. I swallowed all of him before meeting his eye.

His face was the brightest I had ever seen it.

"I-I'm sorry. I tried to tell you-"

"It's alright, Jack. I like the taste of you."

As I began to get into position, he stopped me, almost exasperated, and asked, "Aren't you going to ask for that too?"

With my face flushed and lips swollen, I shook my head.

"This is your first time. I don't want you to focus on me."

In one swift motion, he had me pinned to the bed, unable to move, his mouth barely touching mine.

"I want to focus on you. That's all I'm focusing on. You and your body and the way it moves. And how wonderful you look and feel against me and underneath my fingers. I want to get lost in you."

My toes curled from listening to his confession.

"Fine."

I felt my lungs desperately searching for air as he lowered himself to my womanhood. He ran his mouth up my legs, holding the outside of my thighs with his rough palms. He rubbed his nose in the inside of my thighs and I shivered. I could feel his breath right over my core I let out a wail and laid my head back onto my pillow.

"What do you want me to do?"

I took his hand and moved it around until I found my nub, crying out softly from the long awaited bliss.

"Right here, rub. With your thumb. Like- like this." I took his thumb and placed it there, moving it in slow, light circles. Then I lowered his finger to my opening. "This is where you enter me."

His face was beet red but he nodded and moved his finers back up to my bud. As he ran circles over me, I shivered and groaned, tilting my hips to meet him.

"Oh, Jack." I shrieked, feeling my body burning under his fingers.

"I want to taste you."

"Oh, God." I murmured.

It was too much.

"Take your finger off."

He lowered his head to my womanhood and licked his lips.

"And lick me…down t-t-there. On my bud. Right-right there-oh Jack!"

His tongue darted out and slowly ran along my nub. He plunged into me, the vibrations of his moans made my legs shake and heart race.

"Jack, please. Oh."

It was all so raw and unadulterated and his curiosity only fueled the fire of my passion. My legs thrashed about and I openly moaned, fisting the blankets beside me.

"Oh."

He had hit my sweet spot. I screamed and arched my back, thrusting my hips to meet his face as he clamped his fingers against my thighs, holding me down from utter wildness. As my moans slowly decreased to pants, I held his head to my womanhood and begged him to stop, for he was still licking me. After a few moments, he came back up, my cream dribbling down his chin.

I sighed and shuttered, gingerly spreading my legs for him.

"Right here?" he wiggled a finger into me.

I groaned and nodded.

He felt how tender I was and pushed himself in slowly, his face scrunched up in concentration and ecstasy. I felt myself tighten around him as he buried himself inside me and I mewled, relishing the feeling of being completely filled to the brim.

"Oh, Jack."

He began thrusting into me, slowly, softly, holding me against him while we rocked back and forth, while we made sweet, unkempt love. He caressed my breasts and I skimmed my fingers across his chest and stomach. We moved unhurriedly, exploring the territories of our forbidden flesh. I kissed his shoulders before hearing him gasp in my ear. He thrust into me once more before exploding, shivers racking his body; his arms shook and I pressed his face against the crook of my neck. He gave out a deep groan before slowing. With a shaky breath, he looked up at me and kissed the sides of my face, apologizing for not giving me pleasure. He put his thumb on my bud and spread my cream around within me to lubricate me. Then slowly, he pressed against my swollen nub and I cried out, bucking my hips wildly from his lovely fingers. When I caught my breath, we collapsed next to each other in a sweaty, sticky pile of desire and an ancient thing called love.


End file.
